DC Sigma
DC Sigma is an American imprint published by DC Comics where it set in an alternative universe. Comics Ongoing * The Mysterious Superman * Selina Kaye: Batwoman * The Wonderful Wonder Man * Green Lantern and Star Sapphire * Flash: Fastest Hero Alive * Justice League comic book series * Teen Titans comic book series * anthology comic book series * Doom Patrol comic book series * Aquaman comic book series Limited/Mini-Series * Characters Main * Justice League, consisting of: ** J'onn J'onzz/Detective Jonathon "John" Jones/Superman - a TBD Green Martian who disguise himself as both a mild-mannered police detective and a superhero. ** Selina Kaye/Batwoman - a TBD young woman who wear a bat-themed suit where she seek to remove the corruption element from Gotham. ** Steven "Steve" Trevor/Wonder Man - a TBD young pilot who's learn that he's the reincarnation of the Amazonian prince of Themyscia and the son of Queen Hippolyta, TBD. ** Carl Ferris/Green Lantern - a TBD ** Hallie Jordan/Star Sapphire - a TBD test pilot and Carl's love interest who gain a Star Sapphire ring TBD ** Maxwell "Max" Garrick, Jr./Flash - a adventurous but somewhat incredibly curious young science who the grandson of the original Flash, Jay Garrick, whom he seek to continues his grandfather's legacy. * Orm/Aquaman - TBD * Teen Titans, consisting of: ** M'gaan M'orezz/Megan Morse/Supergirl - J'onn's TBD niece who TBD ** Cassandra "Cassie" Cain/Robyn - TBD ** TBD/Wonder Lad - TBD ** Bartholomew "Barry" Allen/Kid Flash - TBD ** Oliver "Ollie" Queen/Green Arrow - TBD ** ** * Doom Patrol, consisting of: ** Supporting * Clark Kent - TBD * Jonathan Kent - TBD * Martha Kent - TBD * Lois Lane - TBD * James "Jimmy" Olsen - TBD * Perry White, Jr. - TBD * Alexander "Lex" Luthor - The mildly niece head CEO of LexCorp who seem very intrigued with Superman and often help him out on a daily basic. ** Mercy Graves - ** Otis - * * Bruce Wayne/Catman - Selina's on-again/off-again rival/love interest TBD * * Diana Prince - TBD * Queen Hippolyta - TBD * * Jonathan "John" Stewart/Blue Lantern - TBD * Guy Gardner - TBD * Thaal Sinestro - TBD * Guardians of the Universe, consisting of: ** * Green Lantern Corp, consisting of: ** * * Jay Garrick - TBD * Iris West/Impulse - TBD * Wallace "Wally" West - TBD * * Orin - * Mera '''- * '''Atlanna - * * Antagonists * Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz/TBD - TBD * Intergang, consisting of: ** Gerald Shugel - TBD ** * * Harleen Quinzel/Joker - TBD * Edward Brown/Riddler - TBD * Oswald Cobblepot - TBD * * Sebastian Minerva/Cheetah - TBD * Ares - TBD * * Atrocitus - TBD * Neal Emerson/Dr. Polaris - TBD * * Edward "Eddie" Clariss/Reverse-Flash - TBD * Rogues, consisting of: ** Lisa Snart/Captain Cold - TBD ** Samantha "Sam" McCulloch/Mirror Mistress - ** TBD/Heat Wave - TBD ** TBD/Trickster - TBD ** * * Legion of Doom, consisting of: ** Scandal Savages - TBD ** Livewire, Metallo or TBD - TBD ** Sondra Fuller/Clayface - TBD ** Cyber, Dr. Poison, Dr. Psycho, Angle Man or Giganta - TBD ** Lantern, Sonar, Evil Star, Goldface or Major Disaster - TBD ** Wizard, Gorilla Grood or Thinker - TBD * Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:Alternate reality Category:Alternate Reality Category:Comics Category:Books Category:Comic Books Category:Comic books Category:Superhero comics Category:Alternate world